narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hidan
Allgemeines Hidan (Hi = Turm im Shougi, Dan = Stufe) war ein Mitglied von Akatsuki und stammte aus dem kleinen Dorf Yugakure. Er war ein fanatischer Anhänger des Jashinismus und dank seiner Religion unsterblich und fähig, seine Gegner mit einem Ritual zu verfluchen. Sein Partner war Kakuzu und aufgrund ihrer Unsterblichkeit waren sie innerhalb der Organisation als die "Zombie Kombo" (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi) bekannt. Erscheinung Hidan hat zurückgekämmtes, mittellanges silbernes Haar und lila Augen. Sein Stirnband trägt er, wie sein Jashin-Amulett, um den Hals, was die Narben aus seinem Kampf mit Asuma verdeckt. In diesem Kampf verlor er auch einen Teil seines linken Ohres. Er trägt außer der für die Organisation üblichen Hose und Sandalen im nichts unter seinem Akatsuki-Mantel. Seinen orangefarbenen Ring trägt er am linken Zeigefinger, des Weiteren trägt er dunkelgrünen Nagellack auf. Wenn er sein Ritual anwendet, wird seine Haut schwarz und er bekommt weiße Linien, die an ein Skelett erinnern, was mit seiner dreiteiligen Sense zu seiner an den Tod angelehnten Erscheinung beiträgt. Charakter Aufgrund seiner Religion ist Hidan ein Sadist ohne jegliche Moral. Er betrachtet das Töten von Menschen als seine religiöse Pflicht und genießt es regelrecht, er zeigt zu keinem Zeitpunkt Bedauern für seine Taten. Im Gegenteil, er scheint nur zufrieden zu sein, wenn er seinem Gott ein Opfer dargebracht hat und versucht, den Tod seiner Gegner so langsam und qualvoll wie möglich zu gestalten. Darüberhinaus besitzt er auch eine ausgeprägte masochistische Ader, da er es bei seinem Ritual ebenfalls genießt, sich selbst zu verstümmeln. Wird er jedoch von anderen verletzt, reagiert er negativ auf Schmerz. Hidan ist einer der mit Abstand vulgärsten und respektlosesten Charaktere der Serie. Er zeigt vor nichts und niemandem Respekt und will sogar seinen Anführer Pain töten. Auch seinen Partner Kakuzu würde er am liebsten tot sehen und er beleidigt ihn, wo er nur kann. Den einzigen, den er nicht beleidigt, ist sein Gott, den er manisch verehrt, doch selbst ihn nutzt er, um andere zu beleidigen. Seine Unsterblichkeit lässt ihn arrogant kämpfen, er greift seinen Gegner oft ohne jede Strategie an, nur um an sein Blut zu gelangen. Er gibt selbst zu, nicht sonderlich intelligent zu sein und ist Shikamaru und Kakuzu in Sachen Taktik weit unterlegen. Sein Verhalten grenzt an Wahnsinn, er schreit oftmals manisch im Kampf und scheint es kaum erwarten zu können, zu töten. Interessanterweise geriet er regelrecht in Panik, als Shikamaru Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangte. Verhältnis zu Kakuzu thumb|left|Hidan und [[Kakuzu streiten]] Obwohl er Kakuzu als Pionier auf dem Feld der Unsterblichkeit erachtet und er sich seinetwegen Akatsuki angeschlossen hatDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 146, scheint ihr Verhältnis auf gegenseitiger Ablehnung zu beruhen. Pain hat die beiden nur gepaart, damit Hidan mit seiner Unsterblichkeit einen Gegenpol zu Kakuzu bildet, der schon mehrmals im Zorn seinen Partner getötet hat und Hidan ebenfalls mehrfach den Tod wünscht. Prinzipiell regen sie sich ständig über die Eigenschaften des jeweils anderen auf und beleidigen sich gegenseitig, Hidan Kakuzu aufgrund seiner Geldgier und Kakuzu Hidan wegen seiner Religion, was dieser als Blasphemie betrachtet. Obwohl die beiden sich nicht gut leiden können, arbeiten sie im Kampf jedoch gut zusammen, wobei sie sich vor allem ihre Unsterblichkeit zunutze machen, mit der sie attackieren können, ohne Rücksicht auf die Gesundheit ihres Partners nehmen zu müssen. Er nimmt Kakuzus Hilfe im Kampf nur an, wenn es unbedingt sein muss und Kakuzu lässt ihn in der Regel verstümmelt zurück, als Strafe für das Unterschätzen seiner Gegner. Der Jashinismus Der Jashinismus ist eine buddhistische Sekte, die einen Unheilgott anbetet. Dieser verlangt von seinen Jüngern Blutopfer und schenkt ihnen im Gegenzug Unsterblichkeit. Hidan ist der Erste, bei dem dieses Unsterblichkeitsritual geglückt ist, was ihn zum Lieblingsjünger des Jashin gemacht hatDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 146. Er ist dementsprechend fanatisch und dem Jashinismus vollends verfallen. Er duldet keine Beleidigungen gegen seine Religion und weigert sich, Kämpfe anzutreten, bei denen er seinen Gegner nicht töten darf, da dies seinem Glauben widerspräche, der nur absolutes Gemetzel duldetManga Band 35, Kapitel 314, Seite 7. Hidan trägt immer ein Amulett seines Glaubens bei sich und führt nach jedem Kampf ein halbstündiges Ritual durch, um den besiegten Feind seinem Gott zu widmen. Vergangenheit Hidan stammt ursprünglich aus Yugakure. Als Shinobi-Wesen des kleinen Dorfes immer mehr verkümmerte und das Dorf schlussendlich seine heißen Quellen nutzte, um den Ort von einem Ninja-Dorf in ein Touristenzentrum zu verwandeln, wurde Hidan über den Niedergang seiner Heimat wütend und tötete die verbliebenen Shinobi des Dorfes, die in seinen Augen unwürdig warenDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 144-147. Kurz darauf schloss er sich der Jashin-Religion an, die alles andere als das Gemetzel als Sünde erachtetManga Band 35, Kapitel 314, Seite 7. Durch seine Experimente mit und seiner Hingabe zu den Ritualen des Jashinismus erwarb er die Fähigkeit der Unsterblichkeit. Nachdem er Kakuzu kennenlernte, einen Mann, den er als Pionier auf dem Feld der Unsterblichkeit erachteteDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 146, schloss er sich Akatsuki an und wurde sein Partner. Handlung Gaaras Entführung Während Gaaras Entführung durch Deidara und Sasori ist Hidan lediglich als Hologramm zu sehen, bietet jedoch an, Maito Gai zu bekämpfen, da er bei der Erbeutung eines Jinchuuriki versagt habe. Um welchen Jinchuuriki es sich handelt, ist nicht bekannt. Erbeutung des Nibi thumb|right|Hidan [[Hidan & Kakuzu vs Yugito|gegen das Nibi]] Zum ersten Mal richtig zu sehen ist Hidan, als er den Jinchuuriki des Nibi, Yugito Nii, erbeuten soll. Er und Kakuzu treiben Yugito in die Enge und Hidan bietet ihr an, aufzugeben, da es ihm sein Glaube verbiete, zu kämpfen ohne seinen Gegner zu töten. Yugito schlägt dieses Angebot jedoch aus und transformiert sich komplett in das Nibi. Trotzdem wird sie von Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt und Zetsu übergeben, der sie fortbringt. Danach bricht das Duo ins Feuer-Reich auf. Asumas Tod Nachdem sie im Feuer-Reich angekommen sind, schließt sich Hidan unwillig Kakuzus Angriff auf einen Tempel an, um das Kopfgeld auf den Mönch Chiriku zu kassieren. Chiriku und seine Mönche werden von ihnen abgeschlachtet und die beiden machen sich auf, um seinen Körper in eine Kopfgeldstation zu bringen. Jedoch bleibt ihr Blutbad nicht unbemerkt und Konoha formiert die Nijuu Shoutai, um die beiden Akatsukis zu stellen und zu töten. thumb|left|[[Asuma Sarutobi|Asuma gegen Hidan]] thumb|right|Asuma ist geschlagen Als sie die Station erreichen, entschließt sich Hidan draußen zu warten, da sich die Station in einer stinkenden Toilette befindet. Draußen gerät er in einen Hinterhalt der Nijuu Shoutai, wobei er von Kotetsu und Izumo durchbohrt wird. Aufgrund seiner Unsterblichkeit reagiert er jedoch garnicht erst auf den Angriff, sondern fragt lediglich, wer die Shinobi seien. Kakuzu verlässt die Station, was die Angreifer zwingt, sich zu reformieren. Hidan fordert Kakuzu jedoch auf, sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten und will seine Gegner alleine besiegen. Er kämpft nun gegen Asuma und schafft es schließlich, sein Blut zu erlangen, sodass er den Schaden von Asumas Katon: Houenka auf diesen übertragen kann. Als er Asuma gerade mit seinem Ritual töten will, begreift Shikamaru die Funktionsweise seines Jutsus und immobilisiert ihn, kann das Jutsu jedoch nicht sehr lange aufrecht erhalten. In dieser kurzen Zeit schafft er es jedoch, alles, was Hidan gesagt hat, zu analysieren und ihn aus seinem Kreis zu treiben, womit er sich die Schwäche der Technik zunutze macht. Nachdem er ihm zur Sicherheit ins Ohr geschnitten hatte, enthauptet Asuma Hidan. Dieser ist jedoch noch am Leben und verflucht die Konoha-Nin und Kakuzu dafür, dass er nicht eingegriffen habe. Kakuzu näht seinen Kopf wieder an, nachdem er ihm erklärt hat, dass er sich durch seine Überheblichkeit selbst in diese Lage gebracht hat. Kakuzu kämpft nun gegen Kotetsu und Izumo, während Hidan es wieder mit Shikamaru und Asuma aufnimmt. Er greift Asuma mit seiner Sense an, doch als dieser ausweicht, sticht er sich selbst in die Eingeweide. Jedoch hat er bereits wieder seinen Kreis betreten und Asuma ist nun schwer verwundet. Als Shikamaru ihm helfen will, nutzt er die Gelegenheit und sticht sich mit seinem Speer durchs Herz, womit er Asuma tötet. Der geschockte Shikamaru will Hidan nun angreifen, kollabiert jedoch durch seinen Chakramangel. Bevor Kakuzu und Hidan die Leiche von Asuma bergen und verkaufen können, treffen Verstärkungen aus Konoha ein und Pain beordert sie zur Extraktion der Bijuu, sodass sie gezwungen sind, sich zurückzuziehen, jedoch verspricht Hidan den Konoha-Nin, dass er sie auch noch töten werde. thumb|left|Hidan greift Kakuzu an thumb|right|Hidan und Kakuzu vereint Nachdem die Versiegelung vorbei ist, brechen Hidan und Kakuzu in Richtung Konoha auf, um ihre Suche nach dem Kyuubi fortzusetzen. Jedoch werden sie einmal mehr von Shikamaru in eine Falle gelockt, der sich für den Tod seines Meisters rächen will. Er schafft es, die Schatten der beiden mit seinen Chakraklingen zu fesseln, jedoch kann Kakuzu sich befreien. Da er aber noch Hidan unter Kontrolle hat, lässt er ihn seinen Partner angreifen, woraufhin Kakuzu von Kakashi aus dem Hinterhalt getötet wird. Jedoch besitzt Kakuzu fünf Herzen und kann so einen Überaschungsangriff starten und auch Hidan kann sich aus dem Kage Mane no Jutsu befreien, da das Zeitlimit der Technik ausläuft. Wieder vereint entfesselt das Duo mächtige Kobinationsangriffe und Team 10 kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie die beiden trennen müssen, um ihre Siegchancen zu wahren. Shikamaru stellt sich freiwillig der Aufgabe, Hidan wegzulocken und versucht, wieder Kontrolle über seinen Schatten zu erlangen. Hidan hält ihn jedoch auf Distanz und verspottet ihn ob seiner in seinen Augen feigen Art zu Kämpfen. Dabei übersieht er, dass Shikamaru sich nähert, da er nur auf seinen Schatten geachtet hat und der junge Nara schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Um den Schlag abzuwehren, hebt er seinen Arm, wobei sich ihre Schatten verbinden, womit Shikamaru ihn in ein vorher mit Sprengfallen und Schnüren versehenes Areal bringen kann. thumb|left|[[Shikamaru Nara|Shikamaru gegen Hidan]] thumb|right|Shikamaru besiegt Hidan Hidan macht keine Anstalten zu fliehen, sondern greift seinen Feind direkt an und schafft es scheinbar, Shikamarus Blut in Besitz zu bringen. Er vollführt sein Ritual, um ihn zu töten, jedoch hat Shikamaru einen Plan entwickelt, sein Ritual gegen ihn zu verwenden, sodass er statt seinem Kakuzus Blut erbeutet hat und diesem eines seiner Herzen geraubt hat. Der sich totstellende Shikamaru springt nun auf und attackiert Hidan von hinten, schafft es jedoch nicht, ihn zu enthaupten. Er hüllt Hidan nun in Kibakufudas und offenbart eine Grube unter ihrem Schlachtfeld. Er wirft dem wild fluchenden Hidan Asumas letzte Zigarette entgegen und löst so die Sprengfalle aus, die Hidan zerfetzt und seine Überreste in die Grube fallen lässt. Hidans Kopf schwört Shikamaru, er würde ihn auf 1000 Weisen töten, jedoch entgegnet dieser ihm, dass dieser Wald den Naras gehöre und das dies ein heiliger Ort sei, den nur sie betreten dürften. Akatsuki würde ihn hier niemals finden und sein Clan würde ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit in seiner Grube gefangen halten. Er bringt die Grube zum Einsturz und besiegelt so Hidans Schicksal. Hidans Verbleib Hidan stirbt langsam an NährstoffmangelDie Schriften des Kai, doch wertet Kakuzu im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg seine Abwesenheit als Zeichen, dass er noch am Leben sein muss. Im Chikara-Special, welches vor dem vierten Ninja-Weltkrieg spielt, ist er jedoch einer der durch Kabuto zum Leben erweckten Toten.Naruto Shippuuden Episode 294 Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Als Mitglied von Akatsuki ist Hidan zweifelsohne ein sehr starker Shinobi, fähig, zusammen mit seinem Partner Yugito Nii ohne Anzeichen von größerer Mühe zu besiegen, obwohl sie sich komplett in das Nibi verwandelt hat. Obwohl sein Kampfstil fast nur auf seinem Jashin-Ritual basiert, ist er auch in anderen Teilen der Ninja-Kunst gut ausgebildet, wie die Schriften des Sha zeigen. Tai-Jutsu thumb|right|Hidans [[Hidans Drei-Klingen-Sense|Sense]] Hidan besitzt große Fähigkeiten im Tai-Jutsu, wobei er vor allem mit seiner Drei-Klingen-Sense kämpft. Diese kann ihre Klingen an einem Metalkabel loslösen, womit er eine größere Reichweite besitzt. Er ist sehr geübt im Umgang mit seiner Sense, er ist in der Lage, sie in hochkomplexen, unvorhersehbaren Formationen zu schwingen, was ein Ausweichen sehr schwer macht. Jedoch schränkt die Sense seine Geschwindigkeit stark ein, weshalb er sich als den langsamsten Angreifer von Akatsuki bezeichnet. Laut Shikamaru ist der eigentliche Sinn seiner Sense nicht der Angriff, sondern sie soll nur Blut für sein Ritual sammeln. Unsterblichkeit thumb|left|Ein enthaupteter Hidan lebt weiter thumb|right|Hidan überlebt tödliche Verletzungen Seine größte Stärke ist seine Unfähigkeit zu sterben, die es ihm erlaubt, selbst schwerste Verletzungen zu überleben. Diese Fähigkeit erhielt er durch seine tiefe Hingabe zur Jashin-Religion vom Jashin selbst, jedoch ist die genaue Funktionsweise und der Ursprung seiner Unsterblichkeit ungeklärt. Bekannt ist lediglich, dass der Jashin seine Jünger mit dem Fluch der Unsterblichkeit segnet, der durch regelmäßige Blutopfer aufrechterhalten werden muss und das Hidan der Erste ist, bei dem dies glücktDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 146. Unter anderem wurde ihm von Asuma der Kopf abgetrennt und er wurde von Shikamaru in Stücke gesprengt, ohne zu sterben. Dies erlaubt es ihm, im Kampf ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Angriffe zu starten, die für jeden normalen Menschen tödlich wären. Er nutzt seine Unsterblichkeit auch aktiv im Kampf, so stellt er zum Beispiel Gegner, nur um dann zusammen mit dem Feind von Kakuzu weggesprengt zu werden oder ersticht sich während seines Rituals selbst. Seine Unsterblichkeit macht ihn jedoch nicht schmerzunempfindlich, im Gegenteil, er genießt den Schmerz und sieht ihn als Huldigung an seinen Gott. Jedoch ist seine Unsterblichkeit nicht vollkommen, da er in seiner Grube langsam an Nahrungsmangel stirbtDie Schriften des Kai, auch wenn die genauen Grenzen seiner Fähigkeit nie geklärt wurden. Das Jashin-Ritual und der Fluch thumb|left|Hidans Verwandlung während des Rituals Das Jashin-Ritual ist neben seiner Unsterblichkeit die Basis seines Kampfstils und funktioniert nur dank dieser. Sowohl seine Sense als auch seine Unsterblichkeit arbeiten nur diesem Ritual zu. Hierbei zieht er einen rituellen Kreis um sich und verändert sich, sein Körper wird schwarz und nimmt weiße Linien, die ein Skelett symbolisieren, an. Er kann von nun an jeden Schaden, den er sich selbst zufügt, auf seinen Gegner übertragen, wenn er nur dessen Blut konsumiert hat. Durchbohrt er sich zum Beispiel, erleidet der Gegner dieselben Verletzungen. Hidan bezeichnet diese Fähgikeit als seinen "Fluch". Auch dieses Ritual lässt sich auf seine Religion zurückführen, ist aber, wie seine Unsterblichkeit, ein großes Mysterium. Die Übertragung von Verletzungen funktioniert nur, solange er sich in seinem Kreis befindet. Nach dem Ende seines Rituals muss er eine halbstündige Zeremonie durchführen. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Akatsuki' **'Hidan und Kakuzu' Trivia *Hidan schloss sich Akatsuki kurz vor Tobi anManga Band 36, Kapitel 329. *Hidan und Kakuzus Namen sind Anspielungen auf die Shogi-Figuren Turm und Bischof, womit sie einen Gegenpart zu Shikamaru bilden, der laut Asuma ein Springer ist und dessen Strategien oftmals durch Shogi-Züge visualisiert werden. *Hidan ist der einzige bekannte Charakter aus dem Manga, der aus Yugakure stammt. **Im fünften Shippuuden-Film gibt es jedoch einen zweiten Ninja aus dem kleinen Dorf, Kazan. *Bevor er im Manga debütierte, gibt es bei Akatsuki einen Charakter, dessen Umrisse keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu Hidan aufweisen. Ob es sich hierbei um ein frühes Design von ihm oder einen von Kakuzus früheren Partnern handelt, ist unklar. *Laut den Schriften des Sha: **Gilt er als gottesfürchtig und eigensinnig. **Sein Lieblingessen sind Spareribs. ***Er mag hingegen keinerlei Gemüse oder vegetarische Gerichte. **Er möchte gegen jeden Ungläubigen kämpfen. **Seine Lieblingswörter sind "Blutbad" und "Jashin-Religion". **Sein Hobby ist das Ausüben der Jashin-Religion. * Im Omake zur Shippuuden-Episode 129 sind Hidan und Kakuzu als Laternen zu sehen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Yu Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Hidans Kämpfe